


Sleep Over

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Bubbly [2]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Cuddles, Fae Gordon Freeman, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Tommy Benrey and G-Man are there but minimally, Tube Bubby, gordon currently doesn't have a name and uses they/them pronouns, sleeping, xe/xem he/him pronouns for bubby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: The Fae Child is slightly perturbed by the fact that Bubbly can't join them for a sleep over. Which, of course, means that they bring the sleep over to Bubbly.
Relationships: Bubby & Gordon Freeman
Series: Bubbly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019895
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Sleep Over

**Author's Note:**

> Request: “Sleep over? Please?” with whoever you'd like :)

Bubby sighed softly, eyes darting around the room in silence. This room was boring, far too boring when Bubby couldn’t fall asleep, floating in xyr tube in mostly silence, the only noise being the various ambient noises the tube made, which was really only a base humming noise. So, really, nothing. 

It was a welcome surprise when the door clicked open behind him, and the fae child rounded the tube, one hand pressed to the glass, grinning up at him. “Bubbly!” 

Xe grinned back down at him, forcing xemself down in the tube a bit more, stretching the various tubes to be able to settle down on the floor of it, in line with the fae child, who giggle softly, pressing both of their hands to the glass, smudging it with something, but Bubby couldn’t find it in xyr heart to care. “Hey little bush. I missed you today.” Careful enunciation, so the fae could understand him through the tube liquid, and the fae grinned. 

“Cooms took me outside today!” Bubby nodded slightly. They, meaning xe and Harold, had planned that, trying to get a good time to get the fae out into the sunlight for once, even in the middle of the desert. There was still a few cactus flowers in the fae’s mess of hair, and Bubby figured that the glass was being smudged with dirt then. “I made a friend, he was a tarantula.” 

The fae stayed pressed up against the glass as they recounted their day, play by play of all the bugs and animals the fae had met that day, all labeled their friend, until the fae yawned, much like a cat, jaw cracking quietly, but loud enough to hear through the glass. 

“You need sleep, bug.” Bubby said carefully, and, as expected, the fae pouted slightly. 

“Sleep over? Please?” The fae had some killer puppy dog eyes, but even if Bubby wanted to cave, xe couldn’t. 

“Sorry kiddo, I’m stuck in here.” 

The fae frowned at this, but nodded, seeming to give into that. They had long since learned Bubby couldn’t teleport like them, and couldn’t get out of the tube without help and without other scientists being alerted to Bubby’s absence. Didn’t mean they had to like it. 

“Tomorrow I should be out.” Bubby half-promised, but the fae simply sighed, standing and pressing their forehead to the glass. Bubby smiled sadly, pressing xyr forehead to the other side quietly, letting them stay there for a moment more. 

“I love you Bubbly...” the fae murmured, and Bubby smiled softly, tapping slightly on the glass. 

“Love you too kiddo.” 

The fae nodded slightly, then scampered back off into the facility. Bubby sighed softly, moving to stand again, letting xemself go weightless once more in the tube, floating in the middle. 

As fun as that was, it was still... quiet again. Bubby was more tired than before, but even then, it was just too. nothing. 

Bubby had gotten good at counting the seconds, and thus, xe knew it had only been ten minutes before the door was opened again. Of course, Bubby expected a scientist coming to check in on him, and was surprised when xe instead saw the fae again, a blanket clutched tight in their hands. 

“Bug?” 

The fae grinned, and dragged Tommy around the corner, who was holding a pillow under each arm, and grinned up at Bubby as well. Bubby frowned back, confused, as finally Benrey rounded the tube’s blind spot, dragging a few more blankets and another set of pillows in his two sets of arms, dropping them all in a heap in front of the tube. 

“Sleep over Bubbly!” The fae cheered, settling down in front of the tube. 

“Kids-” But Bubby fell silent, not going through with the reprimand. It wasn’t safe here, not when they were all wanted for various experiments, barely protected by virtue of being the G-Man’s children. 

But no. 

Bubby’s eyes trailed up, away from the kids building what could only be called a nest in front of xyr tube, up to the dark corners near the console, the one that could open xyr tube if wanted, and met dark eyes staring back from the shadows. Even straining, Bubby couldn’t make out more of G-Man than that, but knowing that G-Man was there was enough. 

“Alright, alright. It’s sleep over time, you lil bastards.” 

The fae cheered again, but quieted quickly when shushed, grinning up at Bubby from the nest of blankets that Tommy and Benrey quickly curled into as well, Benrey in the middle so that he could cling to both of the other two children. 

For a moment, they giggled at their little trick, but soon enough the three of them settled down, falling asleep rather quickly, which lead Bubby to wonder what the other two had been doing all day to tire them out that much. 

Instead of worrying about that, however, Bubby found xemself drifting, exhaustion finally pulling xyr eyes closed as the children slept in front of xem. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! I have brought them back :)


End file.
